My Little Pony: Love Is In Magic
by HarmonyDissonance
Summary: Ellis is just a normal Pegasus, bullied for having a blank flank, until a new Pony comes to town and shows him what his true talent is.. Turns Out it's not as simple as it seems, Seeing as it could be anypony! NickxEllis May change depending on vote.


Hi! So this is my first ever Fanfiction, and my first ever real story, so I hope I don't disappoint you. This Story Contains Yaoi in later chapters, so if you don't like that leave now, the pairings will be voted on, so vote for the pairings you want and I'll put up a tally, any pairing is fine, even the special infected. I will try to include as many as possible, also you can vote for MLP pairings. So Please vote~ I think main pairing will be Nick x Ellis though, so if you hate that pairing, you should probably leave. (Though the pairing might change depending on vote.) There will be NO EllisxZoey, though I will make them friends..

Name: My Little Pony: Left 4 Dead Magic

Summary: Ellis is just a normal Pegasus, bullied for having a blank flank, until a new Pony comes to town and shows him what his true talent is…

Rating: M (In later chapters)

Pairings: NickxEllis (Vote on More)

Words: 825

Characters (No Spaces): 3,459

Disclaimer: I don't own L4D, L4D2, or MLP: FIM.

* * *

The sun shone brightly through the trees of the Everfree Forest, filtering through the leaves beating down in harsh rays, the air humid and seemed almost unbearable until a cool breeze blew through cooling down the beige colored Pegasus foal, who was lightly trotting down the path. He sighed in relief stretching his feathers and closing his eyes enjoying the breeze, humming a small tune to himself, his melodic voice mixing with the rush of air around him. The heat was really overbearing at times and he wished that he was in a cooler area of Equestria. Not that he didn't like it in PonyVille, he lived a good life with FlutterShy in her cottage taking care of the animals. Speaking of the animals, he had to go collect some herbs for a sick dog and he promised he'd be back in time to go help AppleJack at the ranch.

"Ack!" He squeaked, tripping over a root and face-planting into the ground. He slowly got up groaning to himself and muttering a few curses as he flew up a little before landing on his feet and shaking off. Huffing, he looked around first checking if his white saddle bags, with a green tree pattern sown into each side, were ok and then continued on making sure to be more careful about roots this time.

"Ah sh'd be mo'e careful…" he mumbled to himself coming to a small pond he decided he'd take a short break, anyways, he still had time left. Looking down into the clear liquid reflecting the blueness of the sky that matched his eyes he looked at himself, as if looking in a mirror. Light beige covered most of his body and his mane was long and fell over his face, it looked like it needed a serious trim and had shorter tufts in the back, the color of chocolate. A baseball cap with the writing "Bull Shifters" was on the front in bold letters, placed upon his head and his short bobbed tail was fluffy and cute. He huffed, he wasn't at all like the others at this age in his class, he was skinny like a filly and his eyes had a girly look to them, he had the look of a cute little filly. A filly… It was already bad enough that he was a blank flank, but he was also teased for being girly, and his only best friend had moved to Canterlot with his parents.

He had moved in with FlutterShy when she found him the EverFree Forest, she said she had no idea where he came from and he had been with her ever since. Though since then he had met and befriended quite a few ponies, as almost all the ponies in town liked him, most. The school he went to now was a private one that was on the other side of the EverFree Forest, full of pompous rich foals. Most of them lived in Canterlot and took a carriage to school every day. He had told FlutterShy that he wanted to move schools, but she had insisted that he at least _try_ to finish one more semester of the school she paid good money to get him into. It's not like he wasn't grateful for everything, he did try to show he was by helping her as much as he could and doing his best in school.

It's not like he wanted to upset any pony, but he wasn't just teased for looking like a filly and his blank flank, but also because he hid his face with his hair which Rarity, on several occasions, had told to get cut. Rarity had told him that, "It hides your adorable little face Darling!" lightly and tried to convince him, but the words just made him mad. He knew she meant to compliment him, so he wasn't mad at her, but himself. It's true that almost no one at the school had really seen his face, but he would like to keep it that way. He wanted to leave that school behind A.S.A.P. anyways, and it's not like he would be missed. There was also something that bothered him… He knew what his talent was. Repairing stuff, but he still didn't get his cutie mark. Was that not his _real_ talent? If so, what was it? As he thought more his head start to hurt and he looked around him, stunned that the sun was about to start setting.

"Crap!" he yelled, not to loud, as he wasn't that loud in the first place, talkative, but not loud. He galloped off away from the pool his blue eyes searching for the herb and finding a bush of it. He pulled a few stems out and stuck them in the saddle bag and spread out his wings, which were oddly colored to the rest of his body, white and gold shimmering in them. They were bonier and more graceful than a normal foals' wings and were also different in form, and flew up over the forest speeding home, hoping not to get scolded for being late. FlutterShy could get scary when she was worried.

* * *

This was really short… So sorry about that, and please tell me if I should continue! Thank you~

And don't worry this is just the beginning, the more interesting things will come later.

In this Ellis is friends with all of the current characters (with the exception of AppleBloom, SweetieBell and the other ponies from that school.) and he's quite shy, being bullied quite a bit.

~Harmony


End file.
